List of Departments
There are many, many Departments in the PPC. They are split into Action and Infrastructure Departments, and sometimes Security as well. Some of them have Divisions. Some have been shut down or merged with others. This is a non-exhaustive (but quite exhausting) list of Departments. Any known non-fandom Divisions, or Divisions with their own Heads, are listed in italics with their Departments. Action Departments *'All-Purpose Department' - Barrel Cactus *'Bad Roleplay Department' - Daffodil **''Bad Quizzes Division'' - The Really Big Monkey Puzzle Tree *'Department of Angst' - The Aloe Vera *'Department of Bad Parody' - Admiral Pansy *'Department of Bad Slash' - Queen Anne's Lace **''Division of Bad Het'' - Gladiolus **''Division of Mpreg'' - Male Gingko *'Department of Character Protective Services' - Asphodel *'Department of Floaters' - Floating Hyacinth **''Division of Cool and Unusual Punishment'' - Sadistic Bladderwrack **''Eclectic Subdivision of Advanced Species'' - The Strangler Fig **''Special Interdepartmental Elven Linguistics Unit (SIELU)'' - Poison Ivy **''Special Operations Division'' - Bonsai Monkey Puzzle Tree *'Department of Geographical Aberrations' - The Bonsai Mallorn *'Department of Implausible Crossovers' - The Lichen *'Department of Improbable AUs' - The Antigravity Apple *'Department of Improbabilities' - Reannual *'Department of Mary Sues' - The Sunflower Official **''Division of Multiple Offenses'' - Cattail *'Department of Misplaced Flora and Fauna' - The Waterlily Commander *'Department of Out of Character Hobbits' - The Authoritative Elanor *'Department of Plagiarism' - Venus Fly Trap *'Department of Redundancy Department' - Coriander *'Department of Technical Errors' - The Uncommon Comma **''Grammar Division'' - Grammer **''Linguistics Division'' - Barbosa *'Department of Temporal Offenses' - The Toffee Tree **''Historical Inaccuracies Division'' *'Department of WTF' - The Snowthorn *'Despatch' - The Hydrangea *'Disturbing Acts of Violence Department' - Big Thorn **''DAVD Intelligence'' **''DAVD Medical'' *'Repetitive Department of Repetition' - Cilantro Infrastructure Departments *'Department of Dead Author Electricity Generation' - The Slaver Sunflower *'Department of Fictional Psychology' - The Kudzu Vine *'Department of Finance' - The Clover *'Department of Intelligence' - Sub Rosa *'Department of Mary Sue Experiments and Research' - The Thistle *'Department of Operations' - The Nightshade *'Department of Personnel' - The Marquis de Sod *'Department of Sufficiently Advanced Technology' - Hornbeam **''A/V Division'' - The Rose of Sharon *'Legal Department' - The Fern **''Physics Division'' **''Trans-Normal Accountancy Division'' *'Medical Department' - Doctor Fitzgerald **''Medical Research Division'' - The Echinacea *'Postal Department' - Otik Horak Security Departments *'Department of External Security' - Captain Dandy *'Department of Internal Affairs' - The Tiger Lily *'Department of Internal Operations' - The Elm Discontinued Departments *'Admin Department' - Marquis de Sod -- Functions split off to form the various Infrastructure Departments; eventually renamed as the Department of Personnel. *'Department of Author Correspondence' - Saffron Crocus -- Closed down with the retirement of the final Agent. *'Department of Clichéd Humor' -- Shut down for unknown reasons. *'Department of Elf Protection' -- Merged with SIELU. *'Department of Godplayers' -- Merged with the DMS. *'Department of Internal Security' - Bracket Fungus -- Shut down for trying to destroy the PPC. *'Department of Multiple Offenses' - Cattail -- Shut down for lack of purpose. A division of the same name was opened in the DMS. *'Department of Psychological Services' -- Merged with FicPsych. *'Department of Stereotype' -- Shut down due to lack of purpose. *'Special Sue Unit' -- Merged with the Special Operations Division, Department of Floaters. Category:ListsCategory:Action DepartmentsCategory:Infrastructure DepartmentsCategory:Security DepartmentsCategory:Flowers